


But It Will Never Be The Same Again

by Finduilas



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finduilas/pseuds/Finduilas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Alex get in a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But It Will Never Be The Same Again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for delicatale's birthday! Hope you enjoy it! Beta'd by m_l_h. Title based on lyrics by Selah Sue.

It all started innocently enough, and Scott certainly never meant for it to take on this kind of proportion, so he’s not quite sure how he ended up here exactly. They’d been talking about the characters, about the show. About Danny and how he couldn’t live with Grace so many miles away and something about “how any good parent would do anything to be with their child” and he hadn’t meant anything by it. The thought of Saxon being halfway across the world hadn’t even entered Scott’s mind when he said it, but Alex had taken it personally and had immediately concluded that Scott thought he was a bad father, even though Scott thought anything but. Scott had been stubborn and had taken offence to the fact that Alex could ever think such a thing and all of a sudden they were shouting and Scott had no idea how it happened.    
  
In hindsight it might’ve been okay if Scott had just taken back what he’d said straight away and apologized, but Scott had always been a hothead and he was sure he was not going to change any time soon, and so he’d pushed the issue and suddenly Alex was saying that it was all so easy for Scott, that Scott had Kacy here and that Alex was all alone and it had ended with Alex slamming the door as he walked out.    
  
Cue five days of stubborn silence (both of them), slightly vicious comments mumbled just loud enough for the other to hear (Scott), and not passing on new script-changes until the very last second (Alex). Filming itself stayed relatively professional, but everyone noticed the lack of flirtatious banter and pranking in between scenes.    
  
A simple conversation with Kacy always seemed to turn into a discussion about Alex these days, and Scott had silently wondered just when and how Alex had become one of the most important people in his life, until Kacy had actually vocalized it and it still managed to knock the wind out of him.    
  
“You do realize you need to fix this, right?” Kacy had said, “You’re in the process of losing your best friend, and you’re alienating everybody around you while you’re doing it.”   
  
Scott had huffed and went into the ‘my life sucks when Alex is not in it and I hate everyone around me’-mood that he’d acquired lately and Kacy had commented about how this was worse than a divorce and that Scott needed to get his act together.    
  
So that’s how Scott found himself in Alex’s trailer while Alex was wrapping up a scene with Daniel and Grace. Sitting on the floor – because what’s the point in being an actor if you can’t insert a little drama every now and then? – he waited, working up the courage not to take off before Alex arrived.    
  
The sudden downpour of rain told Scott that he probably didn’t need to wait very long. And sure enough, a couple of minutes later the trailer door flew open and a very wet Alex ran in. He shook his head as if he was a dog, splashing water everywhere, and took off his shirt before he turned and noticed Scott, who was still sitting on the floor, hugging his knees. Alex’s face turned blank the second his eyes fell on Scott, and it made Scott squeeze his arms around his legs just a little bit tighter.    
  
“Alex…” Scott started, but was quickly cut off.    
  
“This is  _my_  trailer, Scott,” Alex said through a clenched jaw.    
  
“Aren’t I  _your_  friend?” Scott tried for forceful but it came out small and defenseless instead.    
  
Alex sighed, refusing to meet Scott’s eyes as he tossed the wet shirt in the corner of the trailer.    
  
“I don’t know. Are you?” Alex challenged.    
  
Scott was on his feet in no time, “Of course I am! How can you ever doubt that?”    
  
“How can you doubt the kind of father I am?” Alex spat, the hurt visible in his eyes.    
  
“I never did that!” Scott didn’t hesitate, “I never even  _thought_  that. It came out all wrong. I was talking about Danny and Grace, I never thought of Saxon!”   
  
“Saxon is my life,” Alex said, hugging his arms around his own chest, “I love him more than anything or anyone in this world.”    
  
“Alex, you don’t have to tell me that,” Scott said, his hands gripping Alex’s biceps, “I  _know_  that.”   
  
Alex ducked his head but didn’t pull out of Scott’s tight grip.    
  
“I’ve been miserable these past days,” Scott admitted after a few moments of silence.    
  
Alex scuffed his foot on the ground, keeping his gaze fixed on a point somewhere next to Scott’s foot before he said, “Me too.”    
  
“I think I pissed off Kacy. I couldn’t shut up about you.”    
  
That earned a weak smile from Alex.    
  
“You think we can just… get past this? Move on?” Scott asked hesitantly, his hands slightly squeezing Alex’s arms.   
  
“That’s it? Just like that?” Alex asked, but his voice had turned softer and the ghost of a smile fell across his face.    
  
Scott swallowed hard, avoiding Alex’s eyes.    
  
“Yeah, I just… I’m not good at this. I just don’t want us not to talk anymore. I want us… I want…”   
  
There were hands coming up to Scott’s side, tentative but very real.    
  
“What do you want?” Alex asked, his breathing turning heavy because it was like he could feel something crackling in the air, something that hadn’t been there before and yet somehow… had. Alex could read it from Scott’s face, clear as day. The fact that it didn’t scare him, didn’t even so much as unsettle him should turn on some sort of panic switch. But it didn’t. Because Alex thought he might want it just as much.    
  
“I don’t know,” Scott said, and it was a lie and they both knew it, because Scott was leaning up and Alex was leaning down and lips were brushing against each other.    
  
Alex dragged his bottom lip over Scott’s, his tongue peeking out, seeking access from Scott. Scott inhaled sharply, throwing his arms around Alex’s neck as he pressed up on the tips of his toes, mouth opening up for Alex. A low sound escaped from the back of Alex’s throat, vibrating throughout Scott’s body. Scott ran his hand through Alex’s still-wet hair, only one layer of fabric separating his chest from Alex’s as he pressed up against him. Alex broke the kiss with a gasp as he felt Scott’s entire body melt against his.    
  
“Alex…” Scott breathed, his teeth scraping against the stubble on Alex’s jaw.    
  
“Is this what you want?” Alex asked, pretty sure the answer to that question was rubbing up against his thigh.    
  
“Yes. God, yes Alex,” Scott said without a second of hesitation.    
  
“This is crazy,” Alex shook his head, maneuvering Scott towards the couch.    
  
“Yes. No,” Scott answered, not sure what he was answering to, fingers clawing at every inch of naked skin he could find.    
  
Alex chuckled as they reached the couch and he slid down on it, keeping Scott at arm’s length.    
  
“Yes or no?” he asked, his eyes never leaving Scott’s.    
  
Scott stood between Alex’s spread legs, Alex’s fingers teasing the waistband of Scott’s pants. Scott looked down at the hand, then quickly back up. His voice was rough as he said, “Yes”- because yes this was crazy but _yes_  he wanted it so badly – and Alex pulled him down into his lap, until Scott’s legs were straddling him and – damn, why was he still wearing that fucking tie? Alex fumbled with the knot, then popped a few buttons as Scott’s shirt wouldn’t come off quick enough.    
  
“Shit,  _wardrobe_ , babe,” Scott muttered, and Alex froze.   
  
His eyes were wide, his hands stilled on Scott’s shoulders.    
  
“Kacy,” he said, the word just a whisper.    
  
Scott took a deep breath, fingertips hovering over Alex’s damp skin. He didn’t miss the slight tremor in them.    
  
“I think I fucked it up,” Scott confessed, not quite sure where to look, “I don’t think she was too pleased when I started talking about you… you know… during.”    
  
“ _During_ ?” Alex nearly choked on the word, his cock stirring involuntary.    
  
A distinct blush crept up Scott’s neck as he coughed self-consciously, looking down.    
  
“I think she uh… she understood it before I did,” Scott confessed, letting his nails scrape lightly across Alex’s skin.    
  
“She’s pretty great that way,” Alex said quietly, trying hard to keep from bucking up under the much needed friction of Scott’s weight.    
  
“Yeah…” Scott exhaled slowly, eyes locking Alex’s, “It’s still you I’m thinking of, though.”    
  
Alex surged forward, capturing Scott’s lips in a heated kiss. Fleeting thoughts of ‘we shouldn’t be doing this’ were pushed out of his head as Scott tilted his hips, grinding down against Alex. A moan was muffled as Scott pushed his tongue inside Alex’s mouth, hips setting up a nicely paced rhythm.    
  
Alex tried to buck up, but Scott had him pinned down, not giving him any space to move, except against Scott’s body. They worked up friction as they rubbed together and then Alex’s hands slid down Scott’s back and into his pants, cupping Scott’s ass as he pulled him closer – as if there was any closer to get. Scott wedged his hand between their bodies, quickly flicking open Alex’s cargoes and pressing his palm against Alex’s length.    
  
Alex’s face disappeared in the crook of Scott’s neck and hot breath mixed with shaky groans against Scott’s skin.   
  
Scott rutted against Alex, a small “please” falling from his lips and Alex’s hand fumbled with the button of Scott’s pants before he reached in and wrapped his fingers around Scott’s cock. The angle was awkward, his arm too long somehow but every stroke was accompanied by a rough grunt from Scott and it made it almost impossibly perfect.    
  
“Alex…” Scott gasped, causing Alex to buck up in his hand, one hand clutching at the small of Scott’s back.    
  
“I’m here, I’m here…” Alex mumbled, lips falling clumsily against Scott’s before they found an impeccable rhythm, and he felt himself coming closer and closer to the edge.    
  
“Here…” Scott repeated as they broke the kiss, his own hand going faster and rougher with each stroke.    
  
“I’m with you, Scotty,” Alex breathed and Scott crushed his lips against Alex’s again. He bit down on Alex’s bottom lip, and then Alex’s hand stilled for a second as he writhed into Scott’s fist and came. His head snapped back, causing Scott’s teeth to draw blood and he squeezed his eyes shut and Scott kept stroking as the climax ripped through Alex’s body.    
  
“’lex…” Scott grunted, his own erection painful in Alex’s stilled hand.    
  
It took Alex a second to pull himself together, but then he moved again with a unexpected gasp. Scott leaned in, his tongue snaking out to lick away the single drop of blood on Alex’s lip, as Alex squeezed the base of Scott’s cock, then twisted his hand up roughly. It was all it took for Scott to come all over Alex’s hand and stomach.    
  
He collapsed against Alex, face buried against a sweaty shoulder. Alex wiped his hand on the side of Scott’s pants, which caused Scott to realize that he still had his hand wrapped around Alex’s softening cock. He reluctantly pulled back, returning the favor and rubbing his sticky hand over Alex’s cargoes.    
  
He chuckled against Alex’s shoulder. “We never even got out of our pants.”    
  
“I’m supposed to be back on set when the rain stops…” Alex groaned, but he made no effort to move.    
  
Scott pressed his lips against Alex’s skin before lifting his head.    
  
“So what now?” he asked, enjoying the feel of Alex’s hands rubbing up and down his thighs, never mind the mess they made.    
  
“I don’t know,” Alex said, but he smiled, “I guess we’ll figure it out.”    
  
“And we…?” Scott asked, licking his lips nervously, “We’re good?”   
  
Alex dropped a chaste kiss on Scott’s lips and said, “Yeah. I’d say we’re more than good.” 


End file.
